duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Cats
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1961 Disney film, "101 Dalmatians". Cast: * Pongo - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) * Perdita - Lulu Caty * Mimi Caty, Susu Caty, Luna, Artemis, and Diana - themselves * Cruella de Vil - Ursula (Dinosaur King) * Roger Radcliffe - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Anita Radcliffe - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Nanny - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jasper - Zander (Dinosaur King) * Horace - Ed (Dinosaur King) * Lucky - Rudolf (Rudolf the Black Cat) * Penny - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) * Rolly - Litten (Pokemon; 1997) * Patch - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan: Hoshizora kara Maiorita Fushigi Neko; Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Sergeant Tibbs - Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) * Colonel - Ryuji (Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) * Captain - Charizard (Pokemon; 1997) * Danny - Jaune-Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Scottie - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) * Lucy - The Goose (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Towser - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Collie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Labrador - Sylvester * Pongo and Perdita's Other Puppies - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Catteries Not Included), Sagwa, Sheegwa (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat), Skitty, Purrloin (Pokemon; 1997), Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz (The Aristocats), Banjo, Emily and Jean (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * 84 Puppies - Kittens (Goldfish Warning!), Oliver and his siblings (Oliver & Company), Figaro (Pinocchio), Dinah (Alice in Wonderland), Fluffy, Muffy, Tuffy (Silly Symphony: Three Orphan Kittens), Kitten (Mickey Mouse: Lend a Paw), Homework (The Emperor's New School: The Emperor's New Pet), and Cat Ichigo (Tokyo Mew Mew) * What's My Crime Host - ??? * Percival Fauncewater - ??? * Inspector Graves - ??? * Miss Birdwell - ??? * Mr. Simpkins - ??? * What's My Crime Officer - ??? * Queenie, Duchess and Princess - Cow (Lulu Caty), Ushibi (Goldfish Warning!), and Miltank (Pokemon; 1997) Scenes: * 101 Cats part 1 - Opening Credits * 101 Cats part 2 - Finding a Mate for Ash * 101 Cats part 3 - A Walk in the Park * 101 Cats part 4 - "Ursula" * 101 Cats part 5 - A Wild and Stormy Night * 101 Cats part 6 - A Family Evening Together * 101 Cats part 7 - * 101 Cats part 8 - * 101 Cats part 9 - * 101 Cats part 10 - * 101 Cats part 11 - * 101 Cats part 12 - * 101 Cats part 13 - * 101 Cats part 14 - * 101 Cats part 15 - * 101 Cats part 16 - * 101 Cats part 17 - * 101 Cats part 18 - * 101 Cats part 19 - * 101 Cats part 20 - * 101 Cats part 21 - * 101 Cats part 22 - Movie Used: * 101 Dalmatians (1961) Cast Gallery: Dongwa-miao-sagwa-the-chinese-siamese-cat-8.03.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Pongo Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Perdita Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as herself Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as herself Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna as herself Artemis-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-59.6.jpg|Artemis as himself Diana-sailor-moon-9.9.jpg|Diana as herself Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Cruella De Vil Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Roger Radcliffe Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Rei Hino/Sailor Mars as Anita Radcliffe Ms-beatrice-miller-chipmunk-adventure-97.jpg|Miss Miller as Nanny Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury as Maisie (Mimi's Owner) Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Minako Aino/Sailor Venus as Poppy (Susu's Owner) Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Alice (Luna's Owner) Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg|Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Hank (Artemis' Owner) Sailor Mini Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi-Moon as Rosie (Diana's Owner) Zander in Don't Mess with Maiasaura.png|Zander as Jasper Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ed as Horace Rudolf.jpg|Rudolf as Lucky Category:101 Dalmatians Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions